friend or rival?
by Ceciliananda
Summary: SeeU datang ke rumah IA untuk menginap selama beberapa bulan sampai orangtuanya kembai dari tugas mereka, tapi cerita dimulai ketika SeeU melihat foto seseorang di album milik IA... siapa itu?


Kali ini aku buat cerita tentang persaudaraan aja deh yaa?

Tapi tetep ada love-love gitu... wkwkwk... #ditendang

Hahahah... kali ini murni imajinasiku...

Maaf kalo ada typo, kata-kata yang ga nyambung, atau hal-hal yang lain

Review jangan lupa... dinanti selalu... :* muaah #ditampar

Selamat membaca... ;)

.

.

"hai tante... maaf ya karena papa dan mama ada tugas aku disuruh kemari untuk menetap beberapa saat, aku belum berapa mengenal wilayah ini jadi mohon bantuan tante untuk membantuku disini yaa..." kata SeeU dengan sopan pada ibunya IA

**SeeU adalah seorang gadis remaja yang ceria, dengan rambut terurai panjang sampai ke kaki yang dirawat dengan baik, ayah dan ibunya sedang ada tugas di luar negeri jadi SeeU dititpkan di rumah saudaranya IA yang berada di New York.**

"hahaha... jangan sungkan SeeU.. tante pasti akan membantumu disini... ibumu juga sudah memberitahu tentang kamu kok... jadi tante sudah siapkan segalanya dan tentu kau ingin bertemu IA bukan?" jawab ibunda IA

"wah... tentu saja tante... tapi apa IA akan senang bertemu denganku?" kata SeeU ragu

"tentu saja... karena tante sengaja tidak memberi tahu dia tentang kedatanganmu ke NY ini... tante panggilkan ya? Kau tunggu di sini.. duduklah di sofa itu.. dan taruh saja barang mu di depan pintu... tante akan suruh bibi untuk membawanya ke kamarmu..." jawab ibu IA dengan ramahnya

*tersenyum bahagia*

"heheh... terimakasih ya tante.. aku jadi merepotkan disini..." kata SeeU malu-malu"

"ahh.. tidak apa-apa... kamu bukan tamu disini.. tapi keluarga... ingat ya?"

"baik tante..." jawab SeeU singkat

**Selama ibunya IA memanggil anaknya, SeeU duduk di sofa yang berwarna pink ke putih-putihan. Ia duduk disana dan menaruh barang bawaanya, koper berwarna oranye serta garis-garis hitam dipinggirnya. Dibagian depan koper ada tulisan "SU". SeeU duduk menyender ke sofa itu, ia melihat-lihat sekeliling. Diruang tamu itu ada foto-foto IA saat masih kecil dan menurut SeeU, IA adalah saudara yang tercantik untuknya. Kadang SeeU iri dengan kehidupan IA yang serba lengkap, tapi jika ia ingat pada orangtuanya ia merasa sudah cukup mewah dengan kehidupan di koreanya.**

"Lia...Lia... ayo turun cepat..!" teriak ibunya dari lantai satu

"_hemmm... iya buu.. sebentar lagi aku turun... "_ jawab IA

"lebih baik kau bergegas, ada seseorang di ruang tamu yang menunggumu..."

"_apa?! Siapa bu? Kenapa ibu tidak bilang dari tadi?!"_ kata IA dengan cepat

**IA langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas turun, dengan memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dan baju tanpa lengan warna putih terlihat cocok dengan IA. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat tapi pasti, lalu menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya. Lalu tanpa basa basi lagi IA langsung menuju ke ruang tamu. Dibalik pillar ia bersembunyi sejenak untuk menrapikan diri dan rambutnya, dan ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya lagi.**

"_hmm... apa itu Yuuma? Apa ia sedang menungguku.. tanpa memberi kabar?" _

"_atau Haku... yang mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?"_

"_emm... atau mungkin.. ah. Lupakan.. aku akan langsung menemui sosok misterius itu..."_

**Saat itu juga IA keluar dari balik pillar dan betapa terkejutnya dai saat melihat SeeU saudaranya dari Korea datang dengan banyak koper, IA membawa sisir dan saat itu sisirnya sudah terjatuh**

"eh... IA.. kau sudah ada disini rupanya..."

*tersenyum manis*

"_ah.. emm.. iya... sebentar... apa itu kau SeeU? "_ tanya IA dengan bingung dan kaget

"ah.. tentu saja... memang ada orang lain yang mirip sepertiku?"

*cengir SeeU memamerkan giginya yang rapih*

"_aku... aku..."_

"kenapa? Apa kehadiranku disini membuatmu merasa... yaa.. agak risih?"

"_t—tidak aku tidak keberatan sama sekali... aku hanya..."_

"hanya apa?"

"_aku hanya tidak menyangka akan kehadiranmu disini... ibu tidak bilang kalau tamu spesial, sosok misterius, adalah saudara jauhku dari Korea... negara yang paling menginspirasiku.."_

"wah? Apa sejauh itu? Hahaha... terimakasih sekali yaa... apa tante tidak memberi tahu mu? Ku kira ia sudah memberi tahu mu"

"_tidak... tapi ibu hanya bilang kalau akan ada tamu spesial disini..."_

"ah..? jadi aku tamu spesial disini? aku sebenarnya hanya tinggal untuk beberapa saat saja disini... apa kau keberatan?"

"_tentu tidak... kau boleh tinggal disini... emm... oh iya... ibu selalu bilang kalau ada kamar lantai dua, tepat disebelah kamarku... ia tidak mengijinkan aku membukanya sampai waktunya tiba... dan aku juga tidak berapa penasaran sih... tapi semenjak kau datang... aku jadi penasaran... ayoo aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu..."_

"emm.. baik.. bagaimana dengan koperku?"

"_ah masalah itu.. tinggalkan saja... biar nanti bibi akan mengantarnya ke kamarmu... sekarang ayo kita ke kamar..."_

"hehehe...baik..."

**Kedua gadis muda itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar baru SeeU, mereka saling bertukar pengalaman masing-masing, tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar SeeU yang ditutupi oleh tirai berwarna oranye, dengan garis hitam di bagian bawahnya.**

"_nah... ini kamarmu... hmm... kelihatannya kau penyuka warna oranye yaa?"_

"ahh.. tidak juga karena memang beginilah aku... heheh..."

"_oke... mari kita tarik tirai ini dan buka kamar barumu..."_

"iya..."

**Saat SeeU menarik tirai itu, terlihat jelas pintu kamar SeeU yang dicat warna sama dengan tirai yang sebelumnya... disana menggantung kunci kamar yang di ukir dengan tulisan SU. Tanpa menunggu lagi..SeeU pun membuka kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat posisi kamarnya yang sempurna, tempat tidur berwarna oranye, bantal dan guling hitam berbelang oranye, selimut yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Tempat tidur yang tepat berada di tengah ruang itu sudah dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi di dalamnya, dan banyak lagi barang yang tidak terduga olehnya.**

"_heei... kamarmu hampir mirip dengan kamarku ternyata... aku juga punya kunci yang mirip dengan mu... lihat..." *menunjukkan kunci kamarnya yang berukir tulisan IA*_

"waaw... tante memang memperlakukanku sama sepertimu ya?"

"_tentu... ibuku tidak suka membeda-bedakan"_

"IA.."

"_apa?"_

"terimakasih atas tumpangan tempat tinggal yang kau dan ibumu berikan padaku... walau hanya sementara... tapi ibumu mempersiapkannya seperti aku akan tinggal disini..."

"_ahh... jangan begitu See... aku justru senang sekarang aku tidak kesepian lagi disini... mari ku tunjukkan kamarku padamu..."_

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"_ahaha... tentu tidak apa-apa... kita ini saudara bukan? Heheh... "_

"emm... kalau bagitu... baik.."

.

**SeeU dan IA menuju ke kamar IA**

**.**

Kreekk!

.

.

"_taraa...! ini kamarku... "_

"waahh... kamarmu rapih ya?"

"_tentu.. kita sebagai perempuan harus menjaga kerapihan...hahaha..."_

"kau benar..."

**Selama SeeU melihat-lihat barang IA, IA asik duduk di ranjang dan memasang i-pod nya... IA memebiarkan SeeU melihat barang-barang dan koleksinya... sampai**

"emm... IA..IA.."

"_..." _ ~denger musik~

"IA... helloo..."

"_ahh! Iyaa.. maaf.. aku senang dengar musik sampai lupa kalau kau sedang disini... ada apa?"_

"ah tidak... aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu.."

"_apa? Tanyakan saja..."_

"ini foto-foto apa?"

"_ah...!"_

"hee?"

"_emm... yahh kau satu-satunya orang yang melihat foto ini... hehe... ini teman SMP ku Yuuma namanya... ia sangat baik padaku dan semua orang... tapi ia begitu baik padaku... sampai aku ada rasa padanya... hehehe..."_

"siapa? Yuu...Yuum"

"_namanya Yuuma... ia anak yang baik... menurutku ia sosok laki-laki yang tmapan dan baik... ahh! Aku sangat senang saat bersamanya... aku bisa merasa tenang kalau ada di dekatnya..."_

"oohh.. ternyata begitu pantas saja kau menyimpan fotonya..."

"_yaa.. tentu saja... ia menawan bukan begitu? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"apa? Menurutku? Hmm...selama ini aku belum pernah menilai seseorang apalagi anak laki-laki.. karena dari dulu semasa ku sekolah aku jarang bermain bersama anak laki-laki... karena mereka terlalu baik padaku..."

"_hah? Kenapa kau tidak coba bermain dengan mereka? Dan apa maksudnya terlalu baik?"_

"yaahh... terlalu baik itu... teman-teman sekolah ku dulu selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi... karena katanya aku adalah anak yang paling berbakat dan berpotensi... sampai anak laki-laki juga ikut menemaniku... gara-gara pristiwa itu aku sering di juluki play girl padahal kenyataannya aku hanya berteman dengan mereka, aku jadi di jauhi anak permpuan, dan aku juga sering dijadikan orang ketiga dalam masalah temanku, aku dikira pembawa sial... hwaa.. IA... bantu aku..."

"_a-aku.. turut sedih ya dengan masalah dan masalalu mu itu... jadi itu sebabnya kau bingung kalau disuruh menilai Yuuma... maafkan aku yaa?"_

"tidak apa-apa... mungkin ini saatnya aku kembali ke kamarku... terimakasih atas turnya ya... selamat malam"

"_ah..! selamat malam juga... besok pagi kita bertamu lagi yaa?"_

"iyaa.."

================ TO BE CONTINUED==================

**Oke..oke... kita lanjut lagi ceritanya kapan-kapan oke?**

**Tadinya mau bikin oneshoot... tapi gagal... **

**Yasudah... time to review... :D**

**Makasih... :)**


End file.
